The Nom Nom Show
'The Nom Nom Show'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-the-nom-nom-show/EP022222100648?aid=zap2it is the 26th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 78th episode overall. Synopsis Things go awry while Nom Nom shoots his TV show; the bears offer to help and appear on the show. Plot The episode begin with Nom Nom being introduced as the host of his own TV special, The Nom Nom Show, featuring special guests. On the inside he is frustrated, wanting the show to not end up a failure and ruin his career. After the introduction, he demands water from the interns of the show, who are none other than the bears. Angry that the bears are making better on the deal they made, Nom Nom prepares to get the show started. His agent informs him that Daredevil dog was injured and can't make the show. Nom Nom puts a helmet on Grizzly, and gets him on a skateboard, showing to the live audience how dangerous the skateboard track is. When he pushes Grizzly down, he doesn't let go of the string, and it hurtled down the skateboard track with Grizz. Angry and injured, they stop filming, and Nom Nom is injured. Nom Nom's agent informs him that the next gust supposed to appear, Shakespeare Baby, is unable to come, because he lost his voice to a yelling match with his sister. With the Shakespeare set already up, Nom Nom has Panda dress up in a very pink dress and recite lines from Romeo and Juliet. Panda, allergic to the flowers stuffed up near him, begins sneezing, humiliating Nom Nom. On the verge of firing his agent, the man appears and informs him the Amazing Ape is just a photoshopped internet meme, therefore having no magician. Ice Bear is their last-minute replacement. Before jumping in the inescapable trap, Nom Nom tells Ice Bear to leave the master key with him. After Ice Bear takes the large cloth off the trap, Nom Nom is still stuck. Ice Bear, after some attempts by the bears to break and open the cage, cracks the glass and Nom Nom is freed. When the network agent talks to Nom Nom about the possibility of the TV special being a show, and wanting the bears as co-hosts, he quits the project, because he doesn't want to share the spotlight with the bears. As a result, Hedgehog takes his place. Features Characters * Nom Nom * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Agent * Hedgehog * Daredevil Dog * Shakespeare Baby * Opera Baby * The Amazing Ape Trivia * Nom Nom implies that Andy Bangs also has a TV show. * Nom Nom does bits of Conan's opening dance before introducing the bears. * It is implied that the Bears have the qualifications for college, as they are involved in the show as interns that can go towards their college credits. Errors * When Shakespeare Baby was being introduced, the title card says "Coming Next: Shakespeare Baby". But in the next scene, it was misspelled as "Comming Next: Shakespeare Baby". * When Nom Nom started to lose oxygen while he was in the tank, he is seen with his handcuffs on. But after Ice Bear breaks the glass to save him, the handcuffs disappear. * Panda's ears disappear during the whole time that he was dressed as Juliet. Videos International Premieres * June 11, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Category:Nom Nom Episodes